Image sensor systems are often used in threat detection systems. Such systems, in order to conserve one or more of power supply resources, memory resources, or processing resources, are configured to filter substantial portions of image data received from the image sensors. Conventionally, such systems initially filter image data based on one or more pixel intensity thresholds within a field of view (FOV) of the image sensor system. Such thresholds are a highly efficient way of reducing high volumes of data received from the image sensor(s) of the system that need to be processed.